Puede que sea masoquista
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Podrìan llamar al español "masoquista", realmente no le importaba pues no cambiarìa absolutamente nada de Lovino.


Hola! Antes que nada gracias por entrar y leer este fanfic... Me gustarìa aclarar algo acerca del mismo:

Lamento profundamente la ortografìa de este documentopero por el momento estoy privda de la revis``on ortografica de San Word, es por eso que hay tanto acento mal simbolizado, faltas ortograficas, etc...

Esta historia va siendo mi nemesis desde hace como 7 meses, la verdad es que la escribì en enero o febrero, pero fue para una tarea de un curso que nos dieron en la preparatoria, como tal la historia original està basada en Spamano pero no muestro nombres e incluso ni sexo de los personajes... Aunque siento que se lee como BL, el caso es que al escrribirla se me fue la inspiraciòn bien y bonito, cosa por la que no me agrada escribir por fuerza... entonces Li no puede formular una buena historia... entonces como terapia para probar si vuelve mi inspiraciòn publico esta cosa...

Ahmmm tambien no pude corregirle gran cosa, no se me ocurria nada...

Por si las dudas todo eso es como si lo pensara Antonio...

**Disclaimer**(o algo asì era): Hetalia no me pertence, tampoco sus personajes... solo el documento y eso creo que ahora es de domminio publico.(?)

**Advertencia**: CLICHÈ! Faltas de ortografìa al mas estilo Li sin corrector ortografico, INTENTO CAGUAI DE FLUFFY.

En fin

* * *

**Puede que sea masoquista**

Sus caprichos, las malas palabras que solìa decir con frecuencia y su mal humor eran las grandes cosas que hacian a Lovino un ser adorable. Segùn la mirada de Antonio.  
Sus ojos como aceitunas, su cabello en tono caoba, su piel clara, la estatura y la complexiòn eran factores que hacian al español quererlo cada dìa màs.

Muchos cesaron de sus intentos de soportarle, quizà habrìan querido cambiar lo que hoy, para el moreno, serìa lo que le tiene enamorado; ese caracter de los mil y un demonios, los reproches y desplantes que cometìa. Podrìa llegar a ser violento y poco sencible, pero sabìa perfectamente que debajo de aquella mascara del italiano se escondìa la persona mas noble jamàs conocida.

Los celos, caprichos, maltratos y una que otra extravagancia hacìan que Romano se volviera una persona insoportable para mas de uno. En cambio, nadie nunca antes se dìo el lujo de conocerlo, de saber que aquellos celos eran solo por el temor de que le dejaran, que los caprichos era la manera con la que pedìa y reclamaba atenciòn. Y los maltratos tenìan la pizca perfecta de ternura y molestìa.

Podrìan llamar al español "masoquista", realmente no le importaba pues no cambiarìa absolutamente nada de Lovino, pues eso significarìa cambiar la escencia de lo que habìa robado sus sentimientos, de todo lo que le prometìa y de las palabras que decìa dìa con dìa. Y lo preferìa con todas sus virtudes y defectos a tener que soportar perderle.

No todo era una visiòn poco agradable de la personalidad del italiano, Antonio se sentìa afortunado de conocer ese lado romantico, de ver las sonrisas mas sinceras e inocentes, sentir el calor que emanaba cuando le abrazaba, de provocar el pequeño sonrojo que de sus mejillas nacia si le avergonzaba algo, el brillo infantil de sus ojos cuando a Lovino le gustaba algo y la adorable verguenza que mostraba siempre.

Detallista y sincero consigo mismo, otras cuantas virtudes que Romano dejaba relucir a varios meses de la relaciòn. Timido y sencible aunque en el exterior parecia el individuo mas fuerte e inmutable,

Los demàs solo conocian al Lovino Vargas de las apariiencias, al de los actos violentos y el mal humor; sin embargo, Antonio agradecia eso... tampoco deseaba que le conocieran a fondo y alguien mas se enamorase de èl. No querìa perderle, no cuando lo encontrò entre muchos.

Tomar su mano, acariciar su mejilla, sentir los labios ajenos contra los propios, respirar su aroma y sentir su corazòn palpitar al compàs del propio. Debìa de decirlo, al parecer era un adicto al italiano, màs no le importaba, pues estaba con la persona que mas amaba...

Y aunque el menor no hiciese gran alboroto sobre eso, Antonio sabe perfectamente que el sentimiento es correspondido.

* * *

_Ahora, con mas calmita...MANDAME UN TOMATASO EN PLENA CARA! Pero en reviews, porfa. _


End file.
